The Gruesome Twosome
by stickygoo
Summary: Doomfist encounters Roadhog in Gibraltar with the rest of the team away. Sexy, R rated fun ensues...


The Gruesome Twosome

Disclaimer: M RATED MATERIAL. Do not read this piece if you are easily offended, and have a bad sense of what's sexy and what's not. This story has sexy parts.

It was a breezy midsummer afternoon in Gibraltar, and from downwind, Doomfist picked up a subtle smell of feces. He caught faint hints of onion, as well as ketchup. The scent stirred something primal inside him, and he felt his Fat Albert stir in his shorts. Doomfirst was a slave to his clam hammer, and so he followed it to where it led him.

"Snort... Snort Snort..." came a familiar grunting voice around the corner, when he had finally reached the source of the pungent but undeniably sexy butt aroma. Roadhog was facing away from him, his face against the pavement, and his massive piggly anus suspended in the air by a series of ropes. Doomfist should have known that the source of his growing weapon of ass destruction was none other than that kinky, nymphomaniac, oh-so-elusive hog. He had been meaning to cross this particular pig pussy off the list for some time.

His approaching footsteps alerted Roadhog, who desperately craned his slutty neck to see who must have caught him in such a predicament.

"Doomfist! Boy is this embarrassing, but am I sure glad to see you." remarked Roadhog.

"Shut up, skank." said Doomfist coldly, recognizing the familiar dominant urges that were surging through him.

"Wh- What? I don-"

"Listen here, piggy. We have no time for games. You tied yourself up wanting to try something new, and now you're going to try something new." Doomfist said with a smirk. Roadhog gulped, but Doomfist swore he caught the slightest trace of a smile on his face.

Tightening the ropes that lifted Hog, Doomfist slipped on his anal probe mod for his fist. This was equipped with all the fixins. Many speed settings, wave patterns, and even a painful mechanism that sprung out a large disc when the fist was fully inserted, designed to thrash and tear even the most veteran of whore's poop pockets. Doomfist turned the mod on, and the vibrations seemed to get a rise out of Roadhog, who was instantly dripping like the Niagara from his chili chute.

"Yeah, thats it." groaned Doomfist, whipping out his 14 inch black mamba. "Give daddy that sweet sizzlin' bacon."

On command, Roadhog doubled the gape of his bootypipe, and Doomfist wasted no time with the opportunity. He plunged his vibrating fist into the pig's beef gasket, filling him up and audibly pushing out air with a "Harley Davidson" style fart. It was super hot.

"iS tHaT aLl YoU gOt?" taunted Roadhog, his voice quivering with the vibrations from deep inside his crusty apple bottom anus.

This caused Doomfist to redouble his efforts, cramming his uncircumsized and unwashed magnum dong in his mouth, and turning the vibration speed up to 11. Roadhog gagged as he swallowed sexy aged dick cheese, satisfied. But Doomfist was twisted. Roadhog had more of a slutty pig face than Amy Schumer, and he wanted to wipe the satisfaction right off it.

"I want to hear you squeal, dick muncher!" He pressed the button.

Roadhog suddenly felt a spike of pain shudder throughout his body. It felt like someone was prying him open from the darkest corners of his brown district. As he tried to squeal at the height of his pain, he was muted by a sticky, salty spray entering his mouth. The baby gravy shot with such force that it made him vomit all over Doomfist's gargantuan skin flute. The puke seemed to drip up his face while he danged upside down, entering his eyes and stinging his nostrils. The pain inside Roadhog's asshole casserole grew as Doomfist tugged at whatever was destroying his sphincter.

"The mechanism is stuck!" Doomfist yelled frantically. "The mod isn't responding!"

The fist was vibrating out of control, and with the large disc expanded inside his cum dumpster's ass, it would hardly budge.

"tAkE iT oUt!" exclaimed Roadhog, "dO yOuR wOrSt!"

Sighing, Doomfist gained a firm grip on his butt diddling fist, and counted.

1...

2...

3!

He lept into the air and drop kicked Roadhog with a beastlike force, and Roadhog felt his insides rip open like a newborn baby in a gangbang. Doomfist shot backwards, tearing out his fist and Roadhog's lower intestines with it.

Roadhog laid on the ground, spent and near unconsciousness. "I need healing." he moaned.

Ignoring his clingy sex toy's request, Doomfist took home Roadhog's sexy pink sock, as a trophy to sink his wank paste into whenever he wanted. Doomfist never called Roadhog back again, and Roadhog was scarcely seen in competitive matches after.


End file.
